Don't Eat My Mom!
by Zhechii
Summary: Kenpachi dan Orihime menikah dan memiliki satu anak. Keberadaan buah hati terkadang membawa kebahagian terkadang membawa kesialan. Di suatu malam Kenpachi dan Orihime yang ingin melampiaskan cinta mereka tetapi itu tidak berjalan mulus dengan keberadaan anaknya. (Rating T- M)
**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing**

* * *

 **Don't Eat My Mom!**

 **Rating : T-M**

 **Kenpachi/Orihime**

 **Romance/Family**

 **One – Shot**

* * *

"Selamat malam, oka _-san_ ," ucapan selamat malam dari seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun. Dia bersiap untuk tidur, diistirahatkan kepalanya ke atas bantal yang empuk.

"Selamat tidur, Yuugo. Ibu sayang kamu," ucap Orihime sembari memberi kecupan ke kening anak kesayangannya.

"Hn. Yuugo juga sayang oka _-san_."

"Nice dream, my son," ujar ibu muda itu sewaktu akan beranjak keluar kamar anak semata wayangnya.

"Ka _-san_ , bisa kau matikan lampunya?" pinta Yuugo sembari sibuk mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman.

Sang ibu muda mengabulkan permintaan anak sematanya sembari tersenyum lembut. Sinar terang dari lampu mulai menghilang dan kegelapan menyelimuti ruangan kamar bocah laki – laki berumur 5 tahun itu. Tetapi si anak sama sekali tidak menghiraukan betapa gelapnya ruangan kamar miliknya. Orihime tersenyum lembut saat dirinya melihat betapa damainya si Yuugo terlelap dalam mimpi dan mengulang kembali ucapan _'nice dream'_ sebelum menutup pintu kamar Yuugo.

Agar tidak merusak acara mimpi Yuugo, si ibu muda berambut jingga itu lekas meninggalkan kamar pribadi darah dagingnya dan pergi menuju ke ruang tengah, melanjutkan menonton acara drama malam kesukaannya.

"Gawat. Acara drama itu sebentar lagi akan dimulai," ucap Orihime dengan terburu-buru menuju ruang tengah. Ia tidak mau ketinggalan acara drama tersebut walau semenitpun. Saat menggeser pintu ruangan tengah, manik abu – abunya menangkap sesosok pria bertubuh besar tengah bersandar di tembok dekat pintu balkon menahan nyeri di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Ken- _san_."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pria besar itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Ah, Ternyata kamu, Onna," ujar seorang pria dengan suara serak.

"Moo~ Kamu bikin aku kaget saja," ucap Orihime sambil berkacak pinggang. Suami sekaligus ayah dari buah hatinya memang tidak tinggal bersama dengan mereka dikarenakan pekerjaannya di Soul Society sebagai shinigami dan kapten divisi 11 tetapi suaminya selalu menjenguk keluarganya di setiap akhir bulan maupun di hari spesial keluarga mereka. Belakangan ini, Kenpachi tidak bisa menjenguk keluarga seperti biasanya. Pasukan hollow menyerang kota karakura dalam jumlah banyak sehingga membuat dirinya harus mengubah jadwal rutinitas untuk keluarganya. Orihime tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sebab ia sangat paham betul pekerjaan suaminya. Semua itu demi kedamaian di kota karakura maupun di Soul Society.

"Aku tidak melihat bocah cilik itu. Apa dia sudah tidur?"

"Moo~ Ken _-san_. Yuugo...Yuugo. Itu nama anakmu, bukan?"Orihime menghela napas dengan pelan, percuma dirinya berdebat dengan suaminya mengenai nama panggilan. Suaminya tidak pernah memanggil nama dirinya dan anaknya dengan benar. Kenpachi selalu memanggil istrinya dengan panggilan Onna sementara darah daging mereka selalu dipanggil bocah. Dia barusan tidur 5 menit yang lalu."

"Begitu...Ugh..." Tiba – tiba rasa nyeri di tubuhnya kembali menyerang.

"Kamu kenapa, Ken _-san_?" Cemas Orihime, menghampiri dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping suaminya.

"Bukan apa – apa. Cuma nyeri kecil nanti juga berhenti," gumam Kenpachi sembari menutup luka segar di tubuhnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Ken _-san_! Biar kulihat!" Perintah Orihime sambil berupaya menyingkirkan telapak tangan suaminya yang jauh lebih besar dua kali lipat dari telapak tangannya.

"Ini Cuma luka kecil, Onna. Tidak usah kamu khawatirkan."

"Biar kulihat, Ken _-san_." Orihime masih bersikeras.

Menghembuskan napas lelah, Kenpachi terpaksa mengalah pada istrinya, ia menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari tubuhnya yang terluka. Mata Orihime terbelalak kaget ketika ia melihat tiga baris luka cakar segar dan dalam, terukir di di bawah dadanya. Darah merah dari luka cakar tersebut memang tidak terlihat jelas dikarenakan kimono yang dikenakan Kenpachi berwarna hitam pekat tetapi menembus pada jubah putih.

"Kau terluka, Ken _-san_...!" Orihime berubah panik.

"Itu hanya luka kecil, Onna." Kenpachi berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"Aku akan mengambil Shun Shun Rikka," Ujar Orihime, lekas bangkit dari duduk dan pergi menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Oiy...!"

Keheningan di antara mereka, Orihime fokus dalam penyembuhan luka suaminya sementara si pria besar itu terdiam sebab ia tidak pandai dalam memulai percakapan. Cahaya lingkaran berwarna jingga nan hangat menyelimuti bawah dada kapten divisi 11 tepat pada luka cakar tersebut. Spirit berupa peri mungil bernama Ayame dan Shun'o tengah melaksanakan tugasnya sesuai apa yang diperintahkan oleh majikannya. Kenpachi mengamati raut muka Orihime yang begitu serius dalam menangani penyembuhan dirinya seolah – olah dirinya mendapatkan luka parah kemudian si pria bertubuh kekar itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi istrinya yang terlihat begitu imut di matanya.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa, Ken-san?" Orihime penasaran.

"Kamu tidak berubah,Onna," ucap Kenpachi sembari mendaratkan telapak tangan kirinya yang besar di pipi kiri Orihime serta mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Huh?!" Mendadak rona merah semu menghiasi paras cantik sang ibu muda itu ketika Kenpachi mengatakan hal tersebut. Ucapan dari suaminya membuat dirinya kehilangan fokus dan salah tingkah, berupaya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah mirip kepiting rebus.

"Kamu gampang sekali panik...gampang sekali cemas...dan gampang sekali memerah..." ucap Kenpachi dengan suara beratnya, telapak tangannya yang semula di pipi kiri Orihime berpindah ke dagu untuk memaksa istrinya agar menatap dirinya. Saat menatap dirinya, manik abu – abu milik Orihime terlihat begitu berkaca – kaca. Ibu muda berambut jingga itu tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan wajah merah. Ibu jari milik Kenpachi mengelus lembut bibir Orihime berwarna pink peach. Mendapatkan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya, Orihime terdiam kaku serta lebih memerah. Manik abu – abu milik Orihime menangkap pergerakan suaminya yang lambat laun mulai mendekatkan wajah-nya pada dirinya. Tanpa selang beberapa lama, Kenpachi menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan mendaratkan bibirnya pada Orihime. Bersamaan dengan adegan ciuman, cahaya jingga yang semula terang menyelimuti bawah dada Kenpachi mulai meredup. Tugas kedua peri penyembuh itu telah selesai dan kembali menjadi bagian dari aksesoris rambut. Tetapi adegan ciuman Kenpachi dan Orihime belum berakhir malah semakin mesra. Saking memanasnya ciuman mereka dan tak ingin terlepas, Kenpachi merebahkan tubuh wanita yang dinikahinya di atas karpet yang terbentang di ruang tengah. Orihime mengalungkan kedua tangan ke leher Kenpachi begitu erat seakan tidak membiarkan si kapten brutal itu lepas darinya. Tubuh Kenpachi begitu besar bagaikan raksasa sementara tubuh Orihime mungil dan feminim. Kenpachi belum puas dengan umpan balik ciuman dari Orihime, dia menginginkan lebih, suara symphoni menggoda keluar dari mulut istrinya. Kemudian tangan kanan kapten divisi 11 mulai meraba – raba paha Orihime tanpa menurunkan tempo ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam dan mesra. Usaha Kenpachi membuahkan hasil, Orihime mendesah genit di sela ciuman mereka.

Merasa dirinya membutuhkan oksigen, Kenpachi melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ikatan saliva dari mereka terputus ketika Kenpachi memberi jarak antara mereka. Napas kedua pasangan dilema mabuk asmara terengah – engah sehabis melampiaskan cinta mereka lewat ciuman seakan habis berlari marathon 100 meter. Sebuah Seringai puas terukir di wajah kapten divisi ketika manik – manik matanya menangkap ekspresi istrinya yang terlihat begitu menawan dan menggoda dengan wajah memerah, mata berkaca – kaca, bibir pink peach tampak membesar dan basah seusai dilumat olehnya. Kini Orihime tersipu berat, seluruh tubuhnya memanas bagaikan terserang demam. Mendadak Ibu muda bersuraikan jingga teringat sesuatu, ia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya. Dia mencoba bangun untuk pergi ke dapur namun sebuah tangan besar menghalau-nya.

"Kamu mau kemana, Onna?" Tanya kenpachi dengan suara berat

"Aku harus pergi ke dapur. Aku mau menyiapkan makan malammu."

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Tapi kamu pasti lapar jadi ak-" Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Kenpachi menyambar bibir Orihime sekali lagi dan kembali menidurkannya di atas karpet berwarna coklat muda tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

"Buruan tidak boleh kabur."

"Eh?! Tapi..."

"Sudah lama aku menantikan momen ini, Orihime," ucap Kenpachi di telinga Orihime dengan suara serak dan seksi.

Serentak Orihime kembali terpoles dengan warna tomat di pipinya ketika dirinya mendengar nama depannya terucap keluar dari mulut suaminya. Entah terdapat sebuah magic atau apa, Orihime luluh dibuatnya.

"Ken- _san_..."

"Malam ini kau terlihat sangat lezat, Onna. Aku ingin memakanmu segera," gumam Kenpachi sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Orihime serta mencium aroma parfum tubuh istrinya, aroma strawberry dan Vanila.

"Tapi...!" Orihime kembali mengeluarkan suara desahan genit dari mulutnya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang basah tengah menjilati lehernya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Yuugo sedang tertidur di kamarnya..."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke kamar?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya..."

"Pemanasan di sini baru setelah aku puas, kita pindah ke kamar untuk babak selanjutnya. Lagipula Bocah cilik itu tidak bangun apabila kamu tidak mengeluarkan suara genitmu dengan keras."

Wajah Orihime padam memanas bagaikan bara api yang membara di tempat pembakaran. Kenpachi tertawa puas menyaksikan perubahan warna wajah istrinya. _Setelah_ kedua insan terhanyut _dalam_ tatapan cinta mereka, kapten divisi 11 itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Orihime dan memperlihatkan sederetan giginya termasuk gigi taringnya.

"Selamat makan."

 **XXXX**

Bersamaan dengan itu, di lain tempat.

"Ugh...Aku pengen pipis...Kenapa sekarang?" Yuugo terbangun dari tidurnya karena dirinya kebelet untuk buang air kecil. Tanpa ragu, ia lekas beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi ke toilet yang terletak di depan kamarnya. Walau matanya serasa ingin masih tertutup, ia harus buang air kecil daripada dirinya mengompol di kasur.

"Hmm...Tahu akan begini jadinya, aku tidak usah terlalu banyak minum air...HOOAAM," ujarnya sembari keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia masih mengantuk berat, ia harus kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur hingga matahari menjelang terbit.

"Hmm...Oka _-san_? Oka _-san_ belum tidur?" kata Yuugo sewaktu melihat cahaya terang dari ruang tengah. Ia beranggapan bahwa ibunya masih belum tidur atau sudah tertidur di ruang tengah dan lupa mematikan televisi. Kemudian bocah berumur 5 tahun itu mendekati tempat yang bercahaya dengan menggosok – gosok mata kirinya sementara tangan yang satunya menyeret guling. Yuugo tidak menyadarinya bahwa ia tengah membawa guling saat ke toilet tadi.

"Oka—"

"Ken-san..."

' _Oka-san tidak sendirian? Ken-san? Ken-san...Ken-san...Otou-san? Oka-san sedang bersama Otou-san?'_

"Ada apa, onna?"

"Kumohon, jangan di sini. Yuugo bisa melihatnya."

' _?!'_

"Bocah cilik sudah tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Kini hanya kau dan aku."

"Kumohon..."

' _Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini?'_

"HAHAHAHA...Dengan ekspresi seperti itu, kau terlihat semakin lezat dan menggiurkan, Onna. Aku semakin tidak sabar ingin memakanmu."

' _?! O-Otou-san akan membunuh O-Oka-san?! Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Kenapa Otou-san berbuat kejam begitu?! Oka-san sangat baik dan lembut tapi kenapa...?! Otou-san ingin membunuh O-Oka-san...'_ Yuugo jatuh terduduk lemas dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Dalam bayangan bocah berumur 5 tahun itu terlihat sosok ayahnya yang bertubuh besar bagaikan raksasa dengan tatapan layaknya psikopat siap membantai mangsanya, ibunya. Tubuhnya bergemetar ketakutan sewaktu membayangkannya. Bocah cilik itu tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah kapten divisi 11 di soul society tetapi ia sering mendengar dari omongan orang di Soul Society termasuk paman Ichigo bahwa ayahnya itu adalah kapten divisi 11 yang terkenal kuat dan brutal. Ibunya pernah bilang kepadanya bahwa ayahnya memang brutal dan kasar tapi beliau tidak pernah membunuh lawan yang lemah. _Tapi kenapa sekarang...?_

"Selamat makan."

Yuugo ingin sekali lari menyelamatkan diri sebelum dirinya menjadi korban selanjutnya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan ibunya mati di tangan ayahnya. Ia harus menyelamatkan ibunya dari sosok ayahnya yang psikopat. Seluruh keberanian ia kerahkan, ia memegang erat guling yang akan ia gunakan sebagai senjata kemudian ia memasuki ruang tengah dengan penuh keberanian dan tekad menyelamatkan ibunya.

"JANGAN MAKAN OKA _-SAN_!" Teriak bocah berambut hitam berpiyama putih dengan motif kelinci sembari memukul Kenpachi dengan guling bersarungkan warna biru tua.

"Y-Yuugo?!" Orihime dan Kenpachi tersentak kaget melihat anak semata wayangnya terbangun dan kini berada di depan mata mereka.

"Jangan makan Oka _-san_!" Yuugo mengucapkannya berkali-kali begitupun pukulan guling yang lemparkan kepada Kenpachi. "Otou-san jahat! Otou-san jahat! Oka-san sangat baik. Kenapa Otou-san ingin memakannya?!"

"Eh?" Orihime berhasil menjauhkan diri dari Kenpachi. "Y-Yuugo...itu..." Ibu muda itu bingung harus bilang apa sebab anaknya masih berusia 5 tahun dan tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang dunia dewasa.

"JANGAN MAKAN OKA _-SAN_! OTOU _-SAN_ JAHAT! OTOU _-SAN_ JAHAT!" Yuugo mengatakan itu seraya masih memukul ayahnya dengan guling sekuat tenaga sementara Kenpachi, walaupun ia tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun dari pukulan Yuugo namun ia harus menahan emosinya untuk tidak membentak anak kandungnya.

"OTOU _-SAN_... OTOU _-SAN_ JAHAT! OTOU _-SAN_ KEJAM! AKU BENCI OTOU _-SAN_...HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tangisan Yuugo meledak saking khawatirnya. Air mata Yuugo keluar begitu deras dari kedua matanya. Wajahnya sembab dan suaranya tercekat karena isak tangis. Kenpachi menutup kedua telinganya, anaknya yang berusia 5 tahun itu menangis keras tepat di dekatnya. Tangis Yuugo tidak ada tanda untuk berhenti malahan semakin menjadi – jadi sehingga orang di luar bisa mendengarnya.

"Hentikan tangismu, bocah," risih Kenpachi masih menutup kedua telinganya.

"Otou _-san_ , kumohon jangan makan Oka _-san_! Yuugo sayang Oka- _san_..." ucap Yuugo dengan suara tercekat.

"Y-Yuugo..." Orihime berlari menghampiri anaknya.

"Hiks...Hiks...Yuugo bukan anak nakal...Yuugo selalu mendengar perintah jangan bunuh Oka-san." Yuugo memeluk ibunya dengan erat serta menangis dalam pelukan ibunya.

Kenpachi menghela napas dan menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan semua ini kepada anaknya yang masih kecil. Yuugo masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui urusan dewasa. Orihime tertawa kecil melihat tingkah suaminya kemudian manik abunya berpindah menatap anaknya yang masih terisak – isak.

"Yuugo, Otou _-san_ tidak mungkin membunuh Oka _-san_."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yuugo dengan wajah polos

"Itu karena Otou _-san_ sangat mencintai Oka _-san_ sama seperti Yuugo menyayangi Oka _-san_."

"Eh? Benarkah itu, Otou _-san_?" Yuugo melirik ke ayahnya masih dengan wajah sembab karena tangis.

"... ...A!"

"Lalu apa maksudnya Otou _-san_ ingin memakan Oka _-san_? Otou _-san_ bukan kanibal'kan?"

Orihime dan Kenpachi spontan kaget dengan pertanyaan polos dari anaknya. Mata Yuugo melirik ke arah ibunya kemudian ke arah ayahnya dan kembali ke ibunya.

"Ah, i-itu... ..." Orihime memerah dan panik untuk menjawabnya. Manik abunya melirik ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan alasan.

"Paprika dan Wortel!"

"Paprika dan Wortel?" Tanya Yuugo sembari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan.

"Itu...Otou-san sangat mirip dengan Yuugo. Otou-san sangat membenci wortel dan paprika. Hari ini Oka-san memasak tumis wortel dan paprika tapi Otou-san tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Makanya Oka-san ingin memancing Otou-san buat memakannya..." Orihime terpaksa mengarang cerita.

' _Mana mungkin dia percaya cerita itu, onna.'_

Yuugo menghapus air mata dengan lengan kanannya kemudian berkata dengan polosnya, "Oh...Begitu. Otou-san juga membenci Paprika dan wortel..."

' _Dia percaya?!'_ Kenpachi menghembuskan napas lelah, anaknya sangat mirip dengan ibunya, sama – sama terlalu polos. Kapten divisi 11 bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mengambil langkah pergi dari ruang tengah.

"Otou _-san_ , mau kemana?"

"Tidur. Kau juga kembali tidur, bocah."

"Hn...Apa yang dikatakan Otou _-san_ benar. Yuugo juga harus tidur. Bukankah besok kamu akan bermain dengan Kenji-kun?"

"Hmm..."

"Oka _-san_ juga akan pergi tidur setelah ini. Lekas kembali ke ruanganmu, Yuugo."

"Anu ne...Oka _-san_..."

"Apa?"

"M-malam ini Y-Yuugo akan tidur bersama Kalian. Yuugo akan mengambil selimut dan bantal." Bocah bermanikan abu – abu persis dengan warna bola mata milik ibunya berlari menuju kamarnya itu mengambil selimut dan bantal.

"Oiy...!" Alis Kenpachi bergerak naik turun, rencana kedua untuk bermesraan dengan Orihime kembali dirusak oleh anaknya.

"Hehehe...Maaf ya Ken _-san_." Orihime meminta maaf sambil mengecup pipi kanan si kapten brutal itu.

* * *

 **Keesokan paginya, di kediaman divisi 11.**

"Selanjutnya...! Hora...Hora..." Kenpachi mengamuk abis –abis di area divisinya, moodnya sedang tidak bagus hari ini. Kejadian semalam memberi dampak negatif yang luar biasa di keesokan paginya. "Kau terlalu lemah. Ayunkan pedangmu dengan benar. Selanjutnya...!"

Anak buah Kenpachi yang berbaris ketakutan satu persatu tumbang K.O hanya sekali ayunan pedang dari kaptennya. Mereka roboh dengan napas yang terengah-engah padahal cuma ngelawan satu orang tapi stamina mereka terkuras habis bagaikan ngelawan 100 hollow.

"Apa-apaan kalian semua? Roboh dengan satu serangan. Lemah...sangat lemah," gumam Kenpachi terhadap anak buahnya sembari menepuk – nepuk bahunya dengan pedang kayu "Kita mulai sekali lagi! Lekas berbaris dan lawan aku!"

"EH?!" Anak buah serentak merespon.

"Kenapa? Kalian berani membantah perintah atasan kalian? Hoho...kalian punya keberanian. Apa pantas kalian menyebut diri kalian bagian dari divisiku?!" Ucap sinis Kenpachi sembari memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

"Baik!" Mau tidak mau, anak buah Kenpachi menuruti perintah atasannya.

"Hora...HORA...HORAAA!"

"Oiy, Apa kau tidak merasa Zaraki _-taichou_ sangat menakutkan hari ini? Terlihat seperti setan pembunuh."

"Hn. Dua kali lebih menakutkan daripada hari biasanya."

"K-kalau begini, mendingan aku berpatroli bersama regu Yamamabe tadi."

"Benar."

"Oiy, Kau di sana! Jangan ngerumpi terus. Lekas tumbangkan aku! Kalau tidak...Kau tahu akibatnya..."

"HIIIIIIIII!"

"Ken _-chan_ hari ini sangat bersemangat sekali. Kenapa?" ucap Yachiru menaikkan alis dan memiringkan kepalanya.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
